Le Rituel de Sang
by TheNeOz
Summary: Deux ans après la mort de Voldemort, Harry comprend qu'il a été manipulé. Il fait part à Hermione de l'ampleur de la manipulation qu'il a subie toute sa vie de la part de tous. D'un commun accord, ils décident d'utiliser un rituel interdit, permettant d'offrir son enveloppe charnelle en échange de la transposition de leur âme dans le passé. Ainsi soit-il.


Harry soupira en se laissant tomber sur son magnifique fauteuil noir de son salon au 12 Square Grimmaurd que son parrain lui avait légué. Desserrant sa cravate de sa main droite, il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le dossier alors que son verre de Whisky pur-feu était dans sa main gauche, le tenant du bout des doigts.

Cela faisait 2 ans que Tom Jedusor était mort, ainsi que les trois quarts de ses Death Eaters et cela faisait aussi un an qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny.

A cette pensée, une grimace d'amertume pris place sur son visage. Amortentia. Il avait été manipulé en beauté.

Il avait compris à la fin de la guerre que Albus Dumbledore ne travaillait pas pour le bien commun. Au contraire, il travaillait juste pour son propre bien.

Albus, l'avait mit chez les Dursley pour qu'en découvrant le monde sorcier il puisse voir en cet infâme manipulateur, un héros. Ron, son meilleur ami, ne l'était que pour l'argent qu'il pouvait lui donner et la gloire que confère le fait d'être ami avec "Le Survivant". Il l'avait compris en surprenant une conversation entre celui-ci et sa mère lui demandant de s'arranger pour "Avoir accès à ses comptes." en le félicitant d'être avec une personne aussi importante pouvant redonner la gloire à la famille. Pathétique… Le roux était mort en mission, enfin… Officiellement. Officieusement, il avait laissé un groupe de Death Eaters le tuer avant qu'il ne les tuent lui-même. L'effroi dans les yeux de Ron au moment de sa mort avait été presque jouissif. On ne se moquait pas de lui impunément.

Par contre, il avait aussi appris que Ginny depuis sa plus tendre enfance, subissait les histoires héroïques du "Survivant" créant chez elle quelque chose semblable à un culte de la personnalité utilisé par les dictatures. Et qu'il avait été drogué au filtre d'amour. Comment s'en était-il rendu compte ?

Quand en arrivant chez lui, Harry retrouva sa chère et tendre Ginny, au lit avec un autre homme. Moldu. Elle le chevauchait et d'après la grimace qu'elle faisait, elle en prenait beaucoup de plaisir. L'amour immédiatement qu'il avait ressenti pour elle, s'était transformée en une haine incommensurable. Maintenant, il savait ce que voulait vraiment dire l'expression : "Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas."

Il s'était donc occupé du cas de l'homme, et de Ginny aussi.

A ces pensées, il se lécha les lèvres alors que ses yeux brillait d'une lueur malsaine. Il baissa la tête et fixa le feu crépiter devant lui.

Il détestait ça, se faire manipuler, et il aurait sa vengeance, une vraie vengeance… Oh oui…

La seule personne encore fidèle était Hermione. Il lui avait raconté, la manipulation de Ron (Après sa mort, il n'était pas stupide) et celle de Ginny aux histoires héroïques et au filtre d'amour.

Dire qu'elle avait été choquée était un piètre mot. Elle haïssait maintenant Molly, Ron, Ginny, ainsi que Albus. Par amitié, il fut obligé de lui expliquer tout les manipulations qu'il avait subit.

Alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son breuvage, sa cheminée brilla d'une lueur verte et Hermione apparut devant lui. Elle sortit tranquillement de la cheminée avant de sourire à Harry tout en essuyant la suie sur elle.

"Coucou Harry !" S'exclama t-elle d'une voix joyeuse avant de s'approcher de son ami et de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier, lâcha son verre sur la petit table et resserra son étreinte.

"Salut 'Mione, heureux de te voir…" S'exclama à son tour Harry un sourire amusé aux lèvres. "Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?"

Elle haussa les épaules en clamant que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

"Le rituel est prêt ?"

Le jeune homme à l'entente de cette demande eut un sourire carnassier alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une porte au fond de sa pièce, il l'ouvrit et tomba sur un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans un noir profond.

"Après-vous Mlle Granger…" Fit-il d'une voix suave alors que Hermione, amusés par les manie de son ami, s'approcha de lui jusqu'à effleuré avec sa main droite le visage harmonieux du brun.

"Hm… Je vous remercie charmant jeune homme…" Puis elle éclata de rire en même temps que le brun en prenant les escaliers.

Une odeur nauséabonde remonta dans leur narine, mais avec la guerre et le nombre de victimes de corps, et de litres de sang versés pour la mort de Voldemort, ils étaient comme habitués à cet odeur…

Il y avait un pentacle fait en sang où cinq corps reposait à chaque pointe. Ils allaient utilisés le rituel de transposition. Qui leur permettait de retourner dans leur enveloppe charnelle de leurs 4 ans. Et pouvoir se venger.

Hermione tourna sur elle-même regardant les cadavres, surprise et un peu amusé de la situation, c'était ironique que tout ceux qui avait porté préjudice à Harry se trouvait là, dans le pentacle.

"Comment tu as fais pour avoir autant de corps ? Je pensais que tu allais avoir du mal à faire le pentacle…" S'exclama t-elle en fixant les corps. Elle reconnaissait celui de Ron, celui de Ginny sa "Meilleure amie", celui de Vernon, l'avant dernier de Albus Dumbledore, et le dernier lui était inconnu. Sûrement le moldu avec qui Ginny l'avait trompé.

"Être le survivant fait naître quelques avantages…" Fit la garçon en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Un regard de braise en direction des cadavres.

Oh dieu que oui il allait profiter de sa prochaine vie.

"Est-ce que l'on fait perdre la mémoire à tes parents pour que tu puisses venir avec moi où tu veux profiter d'eux ?"

Il vit l'éclat de douleur dans les yeux de la brunette qui mordit sa lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête. La séparation avec ses parents avait été très douloureuse. Même après autant de temps. Elle regrettait d'avoir fait cette action.

"Non… Je veux les garder près de moi…"

"Alors nous allons les protéger. Fit le brun en lui souriant gentiment. La rejoignant au centre du pentacle et en lui tendant la main. Qu'elle prit rapidement. A quatre ans, j'avais une très grande puissance magique, de plus, nos connaissances vont rester, cela devrait être facile de créer une protection magique sur les liens du sangs pour protéger tes parents… Tu es prête ?" Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil en direction de la femme qui se mit à rougir fortement.

 **\- A sanguine inimicorum. Nos rogare, Pater mortis et excessum. In acceptationem vestri partem nos mittere in praeteritis per ignem ultionis. Providere vobis cum animabus nostris inimicis. Nos dabo per vos corporis nostri in reditu spiritus. Sic fiat.** *

Quand ils furent installée et après avoir réciter cette formule. Une immense lumière blanche les entourèrent une fois la récitation terminée, puis la lumière se transforma en une couleur rouge sang, sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, ils eurent l'impression d'être arraché de leur corps violemment les faisant hurler de douleur puis tout s'évanouit. Et Harry se retrouva étrangement dans une immense étendue ténébreuse. Mais il se sentait… Libre. La sensation était aérienne. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il se retrouva dans cette immense étendue ténébreuse. Il réintégra quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il hurla, il hurla. Tellement la douleur était insoutenable, puis il s'évanouit.

*À partir du sang de ses ennemis. Nous demandons, Père, de la mort et de l'excès. Sur acceptation de votre part de nous envoyer dans le passé par le feu de la vengeance. Afin de vous proposer les âmes de nos ennemis. Nous allons vous donner notre corps dans le retour de l'esprit. Qu'il en soit ainsi.


End file.
